


Hide and Go Seek

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, Series: Sentinel in Love series #6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair get a few explanations from Morgan.<br/>This story is a sequel to Dancing In The Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Go Seek

### HIDE & GO SEEK

By: ET

Disclaimers: Sentinel and Guide are not mine. The whole concept belongs to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended, even though, technically, it is. This is just for fun. Certainly not for profit.

Warnings: This thing rambles a bit. Morgan is telling a very difficult tale and the guys are finding it a little hard to believe.

Summary: Jim and Blair get a few explanations from Morgan.

Notes: This is an A/U series. As such... Morgan is my own character and I have a history for him that I've touched on in this series. Maybe someday I'll actually get to write it. Please don't use him without my permission. You'll regret it. He has a tendency to take over your mind. But what else can you expect from a telepath?

* * *

The state park was quiet that early in the morning. Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg sat on a bench at the first camp site watching the early morning birds looking for food. Suddenly Jim turned toward the road, his head cocked in a familiar manner.

"The Farrari?" Blair asked, looking at his friend before returning his attention to the birds.

"Yes. It doesn't sound too good," Jim said, a slight frown marring his rugged good looks.

"That car has more problems than my Corvair ever did," Blair grinned.

"Yeah, it's also worth about ten time your Corvair," Jim shot back, his own grin taking the sting out of his words.

In the meantime a bright red, vintage Ferrari pulled up to a stop beside Jim's truck. A tall young man emerged from the sports car, making his way to where the partners sat.

"Sorry I'm late," Morgan said, hugging Jim tightly.

"You're not that late, Morgan," Blair assured him, as Jim kissed his lover.

"We ready to do this?" Jim asked, dreading the prospect of more tests. He knew how important they were to gauge the limits of his senses, but he still hated them. Just like he hated paperwork.

"What do you want me to do, Blair?" Morgan asked, sounding resigned.

"We are going to play a game," Blair said, grinning widely. "Hide and go seek, actually."

"A game? Get real, Chief," Jim growled, annoyed.

"Oh, I am real, Jim," Blair said, his grin widening, if possible. "We are going to test the limits of this link you have with Morgan. I want you, Jim, to go deep into the park and hide yourself. Use all of your skills, man. We'll give you twenty minutes, then we'll come looking for you."

"Lose myself, huh?" Jim repeated, looking thoughtful. "How long do I stay hidden?"

"As long as possible, Jim," Morgan drawled, his golden eyes twinkling merrily.

"If we haven't found you by an hour, you come out," Blair said, shooting Morgan an exasperated look. "You could sound a little stretched, here, Morgan."

Morgan laughed. "Sorry, Blair, but I do know my limits. Much better than you, actually."

"Okay. I'll get lost for an hour," Jim said, standing.

Actually it was close to half an hour. Jim and Blair were both stunned at how quickly Morgan found Jim. They repeated the test three times and all three times Morgan found Jim fairly quickly. So quickly, in fact, that Blair began to suspect that he wasn't half trying.

"You're playing with us," he accused the taller man after Morgan found Jim for the last time.

Morgan shrugged, self consciously, as he took a drink of water. "I told you, Blair, I know what I can do. I've done this before."

All three men were hot and sweaty by this time. It was past noon and they had decided a lunch break was in order. Out of Blair's copious pack came sandwiches and bottles of water for all three men.

"When did you do it? What, exactly, did you do?"

Morgan sighed as he looked at the sandwich in his hands. "My people were all telepathic. The entire village. It was as normal to us as talking aloud is to you."

Jim and Blair exchanged quick looks, realizing that Morgan was going to tell them something about his past. Lunch forgotten, they paid the golden man close attention as he spoke.

"But mind reading wasn't our only talent," Morgan continued, seeming to forget who he was talking to. Or even that he was talking aloud. "It was one that united us. All of us had secondary talents, as well. Things like farsight, or foresight."

"Farsight? Foresight?" Jim repeated, confused. "What's the difference?"

Morgan looked at him with a slight smile as Blair explained. "Farsight is being able to see something that happens now, but somewhere else. Foresight is seeing something that hasn't happened yet."

"Oh. Sorry, to interrupt," Jim said, slightly embarrassed.

"That's all right. I want you to understand," Morgan told him.

"Cool," Blair said, already trying to think of ways to test this claim. "What's your secondary talent, man?"

"It's not important, right now, Blair," Morgan said, softly. Jim straightened, his cop's instincts coming to the fore. Something was coming up, he knew it. Something Morgan didn't want to talk about. "Aside from all this, we had something else bound us together as a people. Something that seems to be genetically linked to our color. We were all long lived people. Extremely long lived."

"How long lived?" Jim asked, his own voice soft.

"I don't know," Morgan whispered. His hands closed convulsively, crushing the sandwich. "There -- there was an attack on the village. I was 10. My father and I had gone out into the woods to look for herbs, roots and whatnot used to make medicine."

"Your father was a holistic healer?" Blair asked, afraid that he knew understood what was coming. A quick look at Jim told him that the Sentinel had also figured out what was coming.

Morgan deliberately released the mangled sandwich and brushed away the crumbs. "He was a healer. We were nearly back to the village when we heard shouts, cries and the sounds of battle. My father told me to get into a tree and stay there until he came back. He never came back."

"Oh, god," Blair gasped, closing his eyes against the pain that lanced through him.

"After awhile, I climbed down and went looking for him. I found his body in front of a burning house. I don't remember who's house it was. There was no one alive in the village. No one at all." Morgan's recital was precise, his voice cold. Jim recognized the signs from his time in the military. His lover had cut off his emotions to get through the story. "I don't really remember much about what happened next, but I was found by a man who knew my people. He took me in and raised me. That was nearly two thousand years ago."

"What!" Jim barked, startling Blair.

"I know it sounds fantastic, Jim..." Morgan said.

"Fantastic is right. There is no way you are two thousand years old, Morgan." Jim got to his feet, pacing agitatedly in the small glade where they'd decided to eat their lunch.

"Actually, Jim, it might be possible, man," Blair said, slowly. He flinched as Jim's angry blue eyes landed on him. "Well, you remember my telling you about that postscript to Burton's monograph? Back when I first met Morgan?"

"I do age, Jim," Morgan quickly explained. "It's just slower than you do. I can't tell you how long we will live only that we will outlive everyone now -- well, alive."

"We? I thought you said you were the only survivor in your village," Blair said, pouncing on that one fact. He was hoping to use the divergence of topic to let Jim cool down some.

"I was. And, no, there were no other villages like mine," Morgan said, before either man could ask. "I suppose you know something about genetics. How two submissive genes coming together can create a dominate trait."

"Like a red head born to a family of brunettes," Jim said, frowning. Where was he going now? This whole thing was jumping around like a rabbit trying to avoid a fox.

"Yes, like that. My people sometimes met and fell in love with -- well, ordinary people." Morgan gave a little laugh at the description.

"So, you're saying we," Blair gestured to Jim and himself, "could have your people's genes in us?"

Yes, Morgan said, that is what he was saying. "But the chances of your having a child with my life span is very slim. I searched for centuries, hoping to find someone like me. It was only centuries after I'd given up that I found someone. His name is Jefferson Beauregard Talent and he was born in 1855. The last child of a doctor and his wife living in Virginia."

"And he's like you?" Jim asked, sitting back down, feeling stunned.

"Not entirely like me. As near as we can discover, his aging has been slowed, but not quite as slowed as mine is." Now it was Morgan's turn to get to his feet and pace about. "The rest of his family lived quite normal lives. Jeff is the only one who still looks like he's in his mid twenties."

"Oh, man," Blair breathed, feeling by turns excited and stunned. "Why are you telling us this now, man?"

"Because I need you to understand," Morgan said, slowly. "I've had a lot of shit happen to me over the years. I do things -- I react to things that may not make sense to you. I never wanted to hurt you, Jim. I just needed someone. Even though I have Jeff, he's not enough. He's not my lover. I needed... Oh, damn!"

Jim quickly rose and crossed over to Morgan. He pulled the slender man close. "I can't begin to understand what you've told me. Hell, I'm not even sure I believe it."

Morgan laughed, pulling away from Jim slightly, but not entirely. "I know. Sometimes, I'm not sure I believe it, either."

"Well, it certainly explains how you could find Jim so fast," Blair said, beginning to gather up the remains of their lunch. "You've had a lot of experience."

"Not everyone I've told has been able to accept the truth," Morgan said, as Jim released him to go help Blair.

"I'm not sure I can accept it, Morgan," Jim admitted, picking up his water bottle. "But I'm going to try. I may be a pig headed cop, but I do love you."

"Thank you," Morgan said, eyes shining as he looked at his lover.

"This is going to take some processing, man," Blair said, slinging his pack over his shoulder. "Just how many other secrets do you have?"

"A lot, Blair," Morgan conceded, ruefully. "It's easier on you to find out about them slowly, though."

"Who says?" Jim demanded, a bit playfully.

"The voice of experience, Pet," Morgan laughed. "I'm older than you so what I say, goes."

Blair laughed as Jim struggled to come up with a reply to that one.

~Finis~


End file.
